


I want to hold you close... yandere male x female

by kai_is_sleepy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_is_sleepy/pseuds/kai_is_sleepy
Summary: Shitty yandere story. Lmao igxchiihcchi help m
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	I want to hold you close... yandere male x female

**Author's Note:**

> Help me im so gay for Niko

CHARACTERS...  
1\. NIKOS JUDAS MARINOS.  
He/They  
Middle name courtesy of his dad, who hates him  
He goes by Nik or Niko  
Age 18  
6'10, 160 lbs  
Makes music under the name Judas  
He's completely obsessed with Ash

2\. CELESTE ASH ROMERO  
He/Him  
his mom carved his eye out when he was six  
Goes by Ash  
Age 17  
Adopted  
5'1, 119.6 lbs  
Just draws and spends time with friends  
He's just trying to make it through his life in the same two pieces he's already in

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope it was good!


End file.
